An Attic Full of Plunnies
by Emerald Falcon
Summary: This is a collection of started plunnies that never really took off from the ground. maybe one day they will be finished but for now I am going to post one per chapter. In the Author note section will be the explanation for the plunny along with pairing and fandoms.
1. Harry's Grim

Title: Harry's Grim

Notes:

This is a pure Harry Potter where he was going to get adopted by the malfoys and fall in love with a WereGrim (my own creation). This would have been roughly 7 chapters (One for each year) with each chapter being roughly 6-10,000 words long.

Chapter One: 1/7

Harry looked around him in awe. The streets where crowded with robed individuals and the shops lined themselves perfectly. Each with different oddities zooming about them. Looking up at Hagrid who stood next to him he whispered lightly, "This is all hidden from m..muggles?"

Hagrid smiled and nodded, "Tha's right Har'y. Come along let's get yer money"

The boy smiled brightly as they continued along the path to a large castle like structure that was guarded by several small harsh looking creatures. Hagrid smiled down at the confused expression and murmured, "They are Goblins Har'y"

Harry smiled brightly and nodded. Several long minutes later found Harry in a large cart shooting and whirling around the tracks passing huge cavernous areas and large metal doors. The cart came to a huge lurching stop and Harry yelped as his hand banged into the side of the cart. The goblin got out and Harry followed slowly. He watched as the goblin ran his ringer along the door before holding out his hand, "Key please Mr. Potter"

Harry smiled and handed over the small silver key and watched as the doors opened carefully revealing a large vaults with piles of gold, silver, and bronze. His mouth fell open in shock even as the goblin handed him the pouch for his money.

"The gold piles are Galleons while the silver are Sickles and the bronze are Knuts. I would suggest you with draw roughly 50 Galleons in order to pay for your books and other such things. Though if you want a pet then you would need more."

Harry nodded and slowly put a few handfuls of galleons in the pouch following it up with a few sickles and knuts. He was unsure how much everything was going to cost and if he would need anymore through out the year so being cautious he slipped a few more in there. Standing he glanced down at himself before turning to the goblin, "Is it possible to exchange wizard money for muggle?"

The goblin nodded before murmuring, "Yes you may do so at the front counter Mr. Potter."

"Thank you…"

The goblin sighed, "griphook child"

Harry smiled, "Thank you Griphook" before turning and depositing another handful into his pouch and closing it with a soft frown, "This stuff sure ways a lot. One would think wizards took that into account"

The goblin chuckled, "If you wish Mr. Potter I could place a small charm on it to allow it to be lighter."

Harry smiled brightly, "Would you? I haven't really learned anything yet and I still need a wand."

Griphook nodded and ran his finger along the pouch murmuring something under his breath. The pouch soon felt weightless in his hands and the boy gripped it close to him.

"Thank you so much sir."

"Matters not child let us get you back upstairs to your guardian and exchange what you wish to muggle money."

The two filed back into the cart and zoomed up to the entrance. Harry smiled brightly at the ride a few giggles escaping his throat as it zoomed along the tracks at amazing speeds. Soon he stood back at the front area and was handing Griphook the amount he wanted to exchange. He was surprised when he noticed how much just a few galleons became. Tucking it into the pouch with the rest he headed over to Hagrid only to find the hulking half giant to not looking so well.

Harry frowned, "Sir whats wrong?"

The half giant gave a rough smile, "Just my stom'ch lad. Tell ya what I am goin' ta drop you off at Madam Malkins to get yer robes and I will head to the apothe'ary to get a little something to settle my stomach. That way you won't have ta wait on me."

The boy smiled and followed the man to a small shop with darkened windows. He walked in alone and saw bolts of fabric spread about the room and along the counter. Behind it was a tall brunette who smiled brightly, "Oh another Hogwarts student yes?"

Harry nodded carefully as the woman smiled brightly and ushered him into the back room, "Oh perfect we were just fitting another lad. Going to the same school as you. Give you a chance to meet one another it does"

The nervous brunette looked about and saw another boy a bit taller than him standing up on a pedestal being measured by a flying tap measurer. The boy had light blonde hair and striking silver eyes. Carefully he stripped down to his underthings and hopped up onto the pedestal next to the blonde letting another flying tape measurer examine him.

The blonde turned to stare at the boy stepping up next to him and his eyes widened at the smaller frail frame. He could just make out a few old bruises still fading along the boy's hip and elbow. Shaggy black hair fell into horribly lensed green eyes. Even the boy's skin seemed paler than his own. Who was this boy. He was obviously a wizard . He could feel the dull ache in his shoulder blades indicating a powerful magical level.

Clearing his throat he got the brunettes attention before saying with a sniff, "A bit scrawny for an 11 year old aren't you? Whats wrong parents cant afford to feed you?"

Harry glared sharply at the other, "I don't have parents." He saw a flash in the silver eyes before it faded to uncaring glitter.

"To bad maybe you wouldn't be so scrawny if you did. So what's your name? I am Draco Malfoy."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, "Harry"

Cool silver eyes looked at the teen, "Harry what?"

The brunette huffed, "Does it matter?"

Draco's eyes widened slightly before frowning, did it really matter? "I guess it doesn't. So where is your guardian? My mum and dad are fetching my new owl!"

Harry smiled, "I have Hagrid showing me around. Though he isn't my guardian. I live with my aunt and uncle their um muggles"

The blonde cast a look at the other boy, "So Dumbledore has his lap dog showing you about? Funny normally The rightful guardians muggle or not should have come with you"

Green eyes flinch slightly, "They…don't like magic"

The silver eyes closed, "That's why I hate muggles. They always judge what they don't understand"

Harry shot a look at the other, "They aren't all like that!"

Draco sneered, "Did I say they were?"

The other winced and shook his head. Why was this boy so harsh? Then again at least he wasn't lying to him. If anything Harry liked how the boy spoke his mind without fearing the consequences. Most of all he was grateful just to have the other talking to him. Smiling gently at the other, "Thank you"

Draco snorted, "For what exactly?"

Harry smiled brighter, "For talking to me."

The blonde's eyes widened as he took in the words and he gazed at the other boy who had the purest smile the Malfoy heir had ever seen. How was this child so innocent with life? He felt his heart clench at the thought of losing that smile and hesitantly Draco looked at the other again, "How would you like to stick with me and my family for the rest of the day? We can get our supplies together and I can tell you about the wizarding world and the school. It could be fun"

Harry smiled even brighter, "I would love to!"

"Alright darlings! We are all done here. Be sure to come back for your robes by the end of the day!" said a bright chipper voice from the brunette, "Get your clothes back on. I believe both your guardians are at the front! I will be up in a moment to collect your money"

The two looked away from the hyper girl and turned their backs to put their clothes on. Draco turned and his eyes widened at the large clothes that seemed to clothe the other boy and almost grimaced in disgust, "What are you wearing?"

Harry blushed in shame and looked away, "They are my cousins… I don't really have my own clothes yet. I was going to get some after I finished shopping. I even exchanged some wizard money for muggle."

The blonde grimaced, "You need it those look horrible on you. Then again so do those lenses. They are even broken! I swear don't your guardians even care what you look like?"

The brunette shrugged, "No they don't"

Draco sniffed lightly before grabbing the smaller boys hand and led him to the front of the shop.

Harry looked up to see two tall blondes one male and one female. Both seemed to look at him with a bit of masked curiosity. Hagrid on the other hand was as far from the two as possible and looked like he had swallowed a mouthful of nails.

Draco smiled and dragged Harry up to his parents, "Mother Father. This is Harry can he join us for supply buying? He wants to know more about the wizarding world and stuff!"

Harry blushed brightly and gave a polite bow.

Lucius looked down at the two before frowning and kneeling before the brunette, "Hello Harry. I am Lucius Malfoy the lovely woman at my side is Narcissa my wife. Now would you like to join us in our shopping trip?"

Hagrid stepped forward, "He will do no such thing. I am escorting Har'y around today"

Harry blinked owlishly, "But sir it would give you more time to feel better. I don't want to be a bother"

Draco smiled lightly, "You're not a bother Harry. Just because you don't know much about the world doesn't mean you won't eventually!"

Hagrid frowned before sighing and turning to Lucius, "Listen death eater if I find out you h'rt young Har'y I will ring yer neck"

Harry's eyes widened and he took a step back. He hadn't known Hagrid could be so aggressive. Flashes of his Uncle Vernon flashed in his mind and he hid his face in Draco's arm.

Draco looked down before glaring back up at Hagrid wrapping his arm around the smaller boys shoulder. Eventually Hagrid walked off having Harry promise to meet him back at the Leaky Cauldron by 8. The small group of four traveled around the alley stopping to grab books, cauldrons, and other such things needed for school. It wasn't long before they paused in front of the animal shop and Harry's eyes grew wide in excitement.

Tugging at Draco's hand the two slipped inside followed closely by the two adults who watched in masked joy as they inspected the animals around the shop. They ventured from the owls to the cats and toads to a further area in the back where the snakes and less purchased creatures laid.

Harry's eyes caught a small black snake with bright orange yellow eyes that seemed to stare at the boy with curiosity. Frowning the boy turned to Draco, "Why aren't we allowed to have snakes or other types of animals?"

Lucius cleared his throat, "If you wish for a different companion then I will be glad to write a letter to Dumbledore. He would be a fool to deny me. Go ahead Harry I will even buy it for you. As a gift for welcoming you to our little closed off world."

Harry smiled brightly and placed his hand in the container just as the snake reared up and the shop owner jumped forward, "Son don't it is poisonous!"

Harry smiled and pulled up his hand with the snake wrapped snuggly about his wrist and fingers. Staring at the little beauty in the eyes saying softly, "He won't hurt me." Soft hisses came from the snake as it slid up the boys arm and wrapped snuggly about the thin pale throat.

The boy's bright green eyes hardened suddenly and he shot a look at the pudgy man who had come up to stop him. His voice dark and low he spoke calmly, "Where is he?"

Draco and the other Malfoy's looked at the boy in confusion as the worker seemed to look about, "Where is who?"

Harry turned and his magic flexed about him unconsciously, "The dog you seem to take joy in beating"

The worker glared at the boy, "I don't know what you're talking about brat"

The slim child looked up at Lucius, "Mr. Malfoy he is lying. We have to help the dog."

Lucius nodded before lifting his cane toward the man, "You will tell me where the dog is Agus."

The pudgy man now known as Agus growled, "Fine. He is in the back! But I was only breaking the mutt. He is disobedient and vicious. Can't sell the beast"

Draco scoffed lightly, "What a fool. Where is the dog?"

Agus sighed and pointed toward the door to the back, "In the back room"

Harry stalked towards it followed quickly


	2. Sandy Claws

Title: Sandy Claws

Summary: Harry decides to go to Egypt with Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill for Christmas. At first it was amazingly calm and splendid till they got caught in a sand storm without their wands and become split up, Harry being separated from the others. While searching for safety Harry loses consciousness, he is found by two blonde Egyptians.

Harry smiled and looked around him at the warm shifting sands that expanded as far as he could see. He took a long deep breath of the warm dry air of the desert. He was glad he chose to come on this trip with the twins, Charlie, and Bill. He didn't know why they only invited him and not the rest of the family but who was he to argue? He rather enjoyed this chance to be outside of England and even Scotland for Christmas. No cold or fog, hell he didn't even have to trudge through that horrible snow that piled up to his waist. He swore that eventually the white fluffy wet stuff would drive him completely insane. But now he was in Egypt ready to spend his entire two week holiday with the four people who had invited him along. No more watching Ron and Hermione flirt or try to avoid the annoying female weasley.

He turned and smiled at the twins as they began to throw sand at one another viciously, both with large smiles cracking across their faces. The cooling charms on their clothes prevented the warm sand and heat to penetrate to their skin. Shaking his head he turned to look at Charlie and Bill who were putting their magically compressed luggage up onto a tall camel. Five others stood off to the side, each with their own saddle and harness for passengers. He still thought it was strange how they were going to use the poor creatures as their transportation, but I guess it was the safest way. They had been using them for the week long trip so far.

Soon they were heading on their way and yet again the twins found a new way to joke and play around, it was a race. Harry laughed as he quickly joined in and the five young men bolted down the sand dunes. Harry quickly pulling ahead of them laughing as he was determined to make the last week of his vacation as much fun as he could. Sure looking at all the tombs and curses was fun but this was just what he needed. Smiling and joking around with his companions.

Looking up Bill squinted as a harsh warm wind began to whip across the sands. His eyes widened as he noticed the large wall of sand coming toward them, "Sandstorm take cover!"

The Twins slid off their camels as the beasts slid to lay down curling together beside them Bill and Charlie quickly joined them. Harry looked at the four of them but he was too far ahead of the pack. Cussing loudly the sand storm enveloped him and he quickly closed his eyes as the camel took off in an unknown direction. Harry cried out as the beast flung him off and his back collided with something hard. He hit the sand as the wind ripped around him.

Keeping his eyes shut Harry curled up trying to forget the feeling of the sandy air scraping against him. This is not what he wanted when he went on vacation. It felt like hours before his mind finally spiraled into darkness.

Marik looked out across the sand and groaned loudly, "Are you sure you saw something during that storm?"

Malik sighed and grabbed the binoculars from his Yami, "Yes I know I saw it. Think I am stupid now or something?"

"Or something"

Malik smacked his other half across the back of the head roughly, "Ass!"

"Peacock"

"PORCUPINE!"

"Oi! That is the pharaoh you can't pin that name on me!"

Malik smiled darkly, "Fine then I shall call you Batty!"

"I am insane there is a difference."

"And stupid apparently"

Marik growled and threw his green canteen at the other, "You take that back light!"

Malik dodged it before rolling his eyes and looking out across the sand, he could have sworn he had seen something. He looked out before spotting a small piece of black cloth covered in a thin layer of sand. Smiling he ran forward his bare feet striking the heated sand shifting it slightly as he inspected the cloth. Leaning down he began to move the sand following the black cloth to a tuft of black hair, "Marik over here I did see someone"

The darker half came over inspecting the tuft of black hair before sighing and leaning over to help brush the sand from the fallen form. It wasn't long before the teens body was uncovered and he lay on the hot white sand. His clothes where ripped and torn in some places. His cheeks, arms, and parts of his neck where rubbed red, the sand rubbing the layers of skin off.

Malik pulled out his own canteen opening it and placing it to the black haired males lips. Tipping it he let the cool water fall into the partially open and bleeding lips rubbing the throat to entice the unconscious wizard to swallow the offered liquid.

Slowly his face scrunched up and he coughed before his hand raised to the canteen, now swallowing the water on his own. Malik smiled before pulling it away, "Hey careful now not too fast, you will upset your stomach if you drink to much to quickly. Hey what's your name kid?"

Emerald eyes fluttered open to peer up into the bright clear lilac eyes, "Harry, Just Harry"

Malik smiled and nodded, "I am Malik and that is my, brother Marik. What are you doing out here and by yourself?"

Harry slowly sat up on his own and raised a reddened hand to brush some of the sand out of his black unruly hair, "I was with a group, and the sandstorm separated us. The camel through me off"

Marik snorted and folded his arms over his chest, "Now what do we do with him?"

Malik hissed, "Marik be nice, he is lost and upset, Come on Just Harry, let's get you back to our place. We can get you fed and go from there alright. I also want to get some aloe on your skin."

Harry looked down finally noticing the red raw patches of skin along his form. Smiling sheepishly he made to stand. Hissing as his aching muscles protested the movement, "Thank you for finding me, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't bothered."

Marik glowered at the teen, "Well don't make us regret it, isn't like we know you or even have to care about your existence"

"Marik!"

The dark looked into the lilac eyes before tromping off through the sand with a huff of anger. Malik laughed lightly before turning to Harry, "We don't live to far away actually. I saw you in the storm but well it would have been suicidal if I went out to grab you then. I hope you don't mind the delayed rescue."

Harry shrugged, "I understand, I am a stranger so I wouldn't expect you to risk your life for me, actually I'd rather you never risk yourself for me," His tone becoming heavy with guilt.

Malik stared at him a moment and Marik paused turning to look at the teen before his face fell into one of annoyance his dark red tinted eyes narrowed, "Hurry up you two I'm hungry!"

Harry looked up before smiling lightly he had never been pulled out of a bad memory so quickly, "Oh um ya sorry"

Smiling over at Malik he took a few quick steps to catch up with the other blond. He was really surprised to find these two teens out here, the where gorgeous. Deep tanned skin and bright blonde hair both had those beautiful lilac eyes but the ones was tinted with a light sheen of red. It really set them apart nicely.

Marik stared at the new teen with curious look, he had never seen such green eyes before, sure his and Malik's eyes where strange but these just seemed to glow with an inner power, almost like the pharaohs'' did when he used the puzzle. Turning to look back at his light he reached out their minds touching for only a second and he knew Malik thought the same. There was something different about this individual.

Malik what do you think of this boy

Beautiful, I mean, powerful

Yes despite his well-rounded buttocks he seems to be hiding an enormous power and dark past

Im sorry but did you say buttocks?

Shut up!

They heard a small laugh and the two turned to face now laughing green eyed teen, "Im sorry but you were doing the twin thing, and it was hilarious."

Malik paused, "The twin thing?"

Harry nodded, "Ya two of my friends do it all the time, just stare at each other but you can tell they are arguing. It is funny to watch."

Marik gave a snort before shaking his head, "Yes well let us get going shall we? As I stated before, I am hungry and home equals food"

The three walked on before coming to a small ruined city. It looked ancient, several structures where destroyed almost down to the foundations, while others stood strong with minor damage. Rubble lined the once beautiful streets. Walking into one of the more intact structures Marik placed a hand along one of the carved hieroglyphics and a panel in the wall opened and slid out of the way showing a dimly lit tunnel that led down.

Harry's mouth opened in surprise but soon he was smiling and followed the two into the tunnel as the door shut soundly behind him. The tunnel was dark and cool unlike outside. Following the two down, he soon became aware of softly glowing crystals not torches that lined the walls lighting their path. Taking a second to look at them he had to jog to catch up just as the hall opened into a large room. Unlike the homes above this place was well furnished with modern furniture and other fineries. Everything was down in light creams and soft golds. It amused Harry to see such fine things in a hidden home. Looking around her saw several hallways branch out, three to be exact. One was short and opened into what looked to be a kitchen. The other two he couldn't tell.

Malik turned to him and smiled, as Marik stalked off toward the kitchen probably to get the food he wanted so badly, his voice soft as he pointed toward the center hall, "Follow me and let's get you cleaned and fixed up."

Harry nodded and followed the other teen down a small hall, surprised as it got colder the further they went. Soon it opened into a circular room the floor slick and cool, as is center was a shallow pool of water only a few feet in diameter. Several jars lay near the water's surface as well as a few pale white towels and a bar of soap.

"Please get in, you can strip completely or just down to your boxers, we have to clean you up before applying the aloe."

Harry blushed before turning his back to the blonde and pulling off his shirt hesitantly. He was glad for the dim lighting, He didn't like showing off the scars he had but the dim lighting would hide most of them. Pulling it over his head he laid it off to the side before removing his now torn jeans. Hissing as the rough fabrics rubbed over the raw patches along his knees.

His shoes and socks where easier to kick off. Laying a hand along the band of his boxers he thought a moment before shrugging, he was so used to living in an all-boys dorm to be comfortable enough with his form around others. Pulling them off he turned to the water and slowly lowered himself into the chilled depths. The cooled ripples soothed his skin and he sighed contently. Turning back he found himself face to face with wide lilac eyes that seemed to be filled with a mixture of disbelief and shock.

Malik didn't know what he was seeing, the scars where so vivid. They cut into the pale skin and tarnished its canvas. Some were small thin lines while others where shagged and thick to the eye. Malik didn't know what to think. This was new to him, sure he had the markings on his back from his childhood ritual but they held a purpose. These were just horrific, rough, purposeful, and insulting.

Harry looked at him and lowered his gaze, "I'm sorry I should have had you leave the room, I know I am a bit of a sight."

Malik shook his head, "Don't apologize scars are no stranger to me. May I join you?"

The wizard pauses a moment before slowly nodding, he wasn't sure it was the best idea but he was unfamiliar with Egyptian bathing rituals.

Malik nodded before slowly removing each piece of gold from his neck and arms, it was a delicate process but they were needed to match his rank and class. Removing the sweatshirt and his other clothing he joined the other teen in the bath smiling warmly. From there everything seemed to go up hill. Malik kept his back from view while also helping Harry familiarize himself with each herb and concoction they used as bathing products.

Soon they were out of the bath and Harry was sitting off to the side with a clothed Malik massaging a clear green gel into the red and torn spots along his skin. It was a cold but painful process. With soft hisses Harry shied away from the touch only to receive an encouraging smile and a gentle murmur to lure him back into the process.

"Almost done


	3. A Shed Skin

Title: A Shed Skin

Notes:

Harry Potter loses his magic after the war. Wizarding world rejects him cause he is a squib so Harry leaves and goes to Shreveport, Louisiana and discovering he still has his Parsletongue gift he becomes a snake wrangler! While adjusting to his new muggle life the True Blood incident broke out and Vampires came out of the closet throwing everything into chaos.

Harry had been living in Shreveport for what seemed like two years now. Ever since the war and Vampires coming out of the coffin it was a whole new world that he was still adjusting to. He knew about the vampire bar, Fangtasia and about the Vampire Sheriff but to him it really didn't matter. He had acclimated himself to the muggle life. Now a days he was known as Ryan, Snake Wrangler. That's right, he ran around everyday cleaning snakes and other reptiles out of people homes and keep them safe.

See when the war ended things went just as he had suspected. He lost his magic and the Wizarding world turned on him. It was then that he got a letter from Sanguine telling him that vampires where about to come out of the shadows and reveal themselves thanks to the new drink, True Blood. So with the help of his vampire friend and the goblins he had sealed all of his Wizarding accounts and assets and hooked himself a cute little three bedroom house in a little area outside of town.

The house wasn't all that fancy it was more of one of those homey houses. It was painted a off white color and one bedroom was on the first floor with the kitchen and living room. While the other two where on the second floor with a large open area in between where harry situated his office. The only thing Harry had to change was beneath the house. He had the goblins dig out a small underground area large enough for three full sized coffins. He already had a coffin down there for Sanguine when he chose to visit, then two more spare regular coffins incase of guests. It was also the reason he kept a full stock of True Blood and Blood Pops.

Both bedrooms upstairs where fully made up incase of company, he was still known for having a few people of the Wizarding world to discreetly pop in. The room he slept in was on the first floor and it was anything but normal. The room was always kept nice and dark and it was a snakes haven. That's how he preferred it. When he couldn't release a snake into a new area without potential threat he kept them with him instead of killing them. After all its not like they could hurt him. More than half of them had been living with him for over a year already and they where great conversationalists once you got them going.

Sighing deeply Harry turned and looked about him he really couldn't be thinking about the past now was not the time. He had a rattlesnake in the area and worst of all is it was one he had yet to encounter. He never knew how these encounters where ganna turn out. See despite the fact that he could talk to them snakes where still very aggressive creatures. Sometimes a snake just refused to listen or the heat made it so agitated it would attack regardless of anything.

Harry looked behind him towards the window he could see the small family outside cuddling together. They sure as hell hadn't expected to come home to a rattler in there home. Turning away he looked about the home and hissed softly.

"Hello? You In here little guy?"

He slowly got down on his hand and knees as he heard a small rattling sound. Looking up under the couch he smiled coming face to face with the little one. Slowly moving his hand toward it he was not surprised for the rattle at the tip of its tail to shake loudly. Pulling his hand back he frowned at it looking closely at the pattern and size.

He smiled sweetly not moving forward or back from where he was laying on the floor, "My apologies madam. I was not aware you where female. Wanna come on out of there? You are really causing a lot of trouble for this family."

The snake hissed curling into the classic s shape to attack, "They endanger mine! Back Back!"

Harry smiled sweetly, "Come on now. I can relocate you and your family somewhere safe. "

The snake whipped her large head about in anger, "silly speaker thinks he can solve everything. Back with you!"

Wincing he extended his hand slowly, "Come on I don't want to hurt you. I have a warm furred bag for you and your eggs and once we are in the car you can sit in the front seat with them so you know I am not lying."

The snake paused her agitated rattle before nodding slowly, "Hurt my eggs and you die next"

Harry smiled and stepped back giving a soft commanding for it to wait there. Walking out to the family he gave them a nod adjusting the black cowboy hat he wore, "You have a female rattler and her eggs. So I need all of you to step back when I start bringing her out. She is not a happy snake right now"

The mother grabbed her daughters hand and steered her further away while the husband nodded, "Alright you just get that there snake out of here. Things lucky I didn't chop its head off with that there axe on the porch!"

Harry glared darkly before walking to his trunk and grabbing the thick furred sack he used for transporting eggs. Walking back into the house he shut the door lightly before laying belly down in front of the snake, "Hello again. Alright how about you inspect the pouch before I place your eggs inside hmm?"

The mother snake slither and coiled herself inside the pouch before hissing darkly, "I will stay here with my eggs"

"I don't mind that but I will have to lift the lid to show them I at least caught you. I wont be paid unless I do and I do kind of need the money."

The snake gave a hissing laughter, "As you wish. I wont bite…for now"

Harry frowned before carefully lifting the three eggs and placing them gently in the pouch brushing his fingers along the rattlers scales gently. Nothing made him smile more than helping snakes find new homes where they cant get hurt or hurt others. Walking back outside he smiled at the family, "I've got all four of them out of there for you. Your lucky she wasn't as hard to catch as I thought."

The husband glared darkly, "You got that there rattler without yer tongs? I dare say you be lying to me and my wife here"

The snake speaker smiled before lifting the lid carefully and tipped it just enough to show the husband the bright yellow slitted eyes of the rattler and rather enjoyed it when the man jumped back in surprise.

Smiling Harry cleared his throat closing the lid, "I will be sure to send the bill later."

Slipping into the dark gun grey Ford F350 he placed the snake and eggs gently in the passenger seat smiling he lifted himself into the drivers side and buckled in. He hissed gently at the mother snake, "Now I can drop you off in a nice forest or I can take you and your eggs back to my place. I have a nice spot in my room that you could use. Of course there would be rules if you chose my place."

The snake lifted herself up sliding across her eggs lightly, "Forest please. I wish not for human company."

Harry nodded and revved the engine up turning along the roads with a swift confidence. After dropping this feisty mother off he was done till his next call which who knows when that would be. He was going to get home and wait for Sanguine. The vamp was supposed to stop in today and he was anxious to see a familiar face once more. He hadnt seen the vampire in almost two months now. Pulling off onto a rocky path he hissed darkly and the jarring motion. Apologizing to the angry mother snake. Pulling to a stop he lifted his precious cargo and began to walk out into the woods. This was the same woods he dropped all his snakes off into. Every snake he dropped off he made promise not to bother other snakes and he often came out to visit a few of them. Smiling he found a nice fallen tree and set the mother and her eggs down letting the snake settle in. With short goodbyes he left them to their new home and climbed back up into the ford and headed homeward with a large smile.

He made it home in a timely fashion and walked into the house with a sigh at the cool temperature that most of the house was kept at. Tossing his keys into the small bowl ad his vest up on the coat hook he allowed his body to slowly stretch and unwind as the hat was put with the vest. The shriek of his cell phone only made him groan again in disgust. Lifting it to his ear he murmured out, "This is Ryan The Snake how might I help you today?"

A snort came across the line and Harry smiled brightly before commenting happily, "Sorry San didn't look at the calling number. What ya need?"

"There accent is wearing off on you childe. Look the Sheriff of Shreveport wants to tag along tonight and meet you."

Harry raised a brow, "Come again Sanguine?"

The vampire sighed, "I have to sign in with him every time I come to visit you. He wants to meet the man that I visit so often. Apparently it is strange for a vampire to visit a living friend."

The young wizard hissed lightly, "Sure bring him over. I will break out the blood wine. When will you get here?"

"Just after sundown. Most of us are already awake"

Harry nodded and looked out the window, "Alright see you then. Bye"

Closing the phone with a click he placed it next to his keys and walked across the room into the closed door. A warm moist heat consumed him and he took a large deep breath. Several hisses of welcome met his ears and he said hello to them as well. Shedding his clothes he fell into the bed his naked flesh sliding across the soft silk and the occasional scaled body of a friendly snake. It wasn't long before the 14 snakes in his care where sliding across him in welcome helping him ease away the stress of the day. They always knew when things where tough on him.

He thanked them and slowly stood up removing each friendly snake and set them back where they desired to perch the most often. A familiar weight dropped onto his shoulder and Harry smiled as he walked into his large bathroom and began to fill the large walk in bath tub. He had fallen in love with the large floor baths at hogwarts so this house had one specially made for him. Sliding into the warm water he watched the long deadly snake skim the water about him its black lined mouth opening every few minutes in pleasure at the warm depths.

"Cassius you are just so spoiled"

The snake looked up at him, "I am your snake, before the others. You are my human. Yes I am spoiled. I am king over the other snakes yes?"

Harry nodded and let his fingers drag along the beautiful brownish grey scales, "Yes Cassius you are my king snake"

The two bathed before Harry noticed it was time to get out and dressed. Climbing out of the water he shivered as the snake slid up over his skin till he draped about his neck. Rolling his eyes he turned his head to kiss the deadly snake on the coffin shaped head. "My sweet King."

The snake raised his head and laughed hissingly his black mouth revealing razor-sharp fangs, "My human"

Walking into the other room he was not surprised to find the anaconda pulling a light green button up shirt from his closet setting it next to a pair of


End file.
